Behind The Name
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Her name is Jemma Simmons. Here's the story of why Fitz calls her 'Jem' ((FitzSimmons One-Shot))


**And here is another one-shot for my beloved OTP's. This time, it's FitzSimmons! For those of you who don't know, FitzSimmons are from Agents of SHIELD. Plus, this is my first non-Avengers fanfic! I'll be honest, this took me about 5 minutes to write on my iPod. **

**FitzSimmons became my OTP right from the first millisecond they appeared on the screen. I swear, Coulson introduced them and they already had their OTP name right there. I bet the fandom is thanking Whedon for coming up with this so that we won't have to do this ourselves.**

**Copyright : Agents of SHIELD (Characters), Doctor Who (A Quote) and Tumblr (for the plot)**

* * *

Behind The Name:

Leo Fitz was a genius. He was SHIELD's top engineer who even knew rocket science. He could answer almost anything you could ask him and even explain it in words you would end up looking up later. But one day, he got asked a question that stumped him. It was asked by the eccentric hacker Skye.

"Fitz." She stated walking into his lab. He was currently there alone looking at some 3D projections.

"Skye." He replied in the same manner.

"I have a question about Simmons. Well, it's partially about Simmons. Actually, now that I think of it, it is about Simmons."

Fitz looked at her for a bit before finally accepting her question. He liked talking about Simmons. They were basically one person. He knew everything about her as she did about him. Fitz didn't even hesitate to accept the question. So he removed his holograms from his face to focus more on it.

"I know that you both are basically each other halves and that you're both psychically linked. I bet you know more than her than she knows about herself."

"Your point Skye?" Fitz asked demanding her to get to the point. But she was right, he probably knew more about Simmons than she knew about herself.

"The thing is, we're at SHIELD which is a big, agency with scary people in dark suits. We call people by their last names, minus me but who cares. There's you, Fitz, Simmons, Ward, May and Coulson. Everyone's calling each other by their last names and it's just some sort of habit. It's natural. Sometimes, we just ignore the 'Agent' in front of it. But then there's you again. You're the only one who calls Simmons by her first name, Jemma."

"She and I are more than co-workers. We're friends and have been for a long time. She's been by my side the whole damn time."

"But you call her 'Jem' at times." Fitz looked at Skye with eyes not knowing that she would ask that. "Every nickname has a meaning, what's the meaning for calling her 'Jem'?"

Fitz hesitated for a little bit. Why did he call Jemma 'Jem'? He's known her for so long and just started calling her that out of the blue. It felt natural to him as did calling everyone else by their first name. But like Skye said, there's always a meaning behind a name; even if it's just a nickname. And he thought of why he calls Jemma, 'Jem'.

"You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful and then you actually talk to them and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there's other people, when you meet them you think, 'Not bad. They're okay.' And then you get to know them and... and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful?" He asked her.

Skye nodded her head liking this reason so far.

"Jemma's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She so exceptional and irreplaceable. She nothing like any other girl I've ever met. You know how people have all these pearls and diamonds and say they're precious gems to them?"

She nodded her head again about to cry because this sounded like poetry to her.

"I call her 'Jem' because she's precious to me."

* * *

**So that was short and sweet just like Fitz :D**

**Fitz calls Jemma 'Jem' because she's precious. *throws self out window* I'm sorry but this was plain adorable and I am dying of cuteness. This was the best thing I have ever written. I want more development in FitzSimmons' relationship!**

**Please check out my stories in progress:  
Time Travelling Spangles  
The Story of Emily stark**

**Please check out my other OTP One-Shots:  
Steve/Peggy : Hello Sweetie  
****Clint/Natasha : Avengers Initiative Recruitment : Hawkeye and Black Widow  
****Pepper/Tony : will be published soon**

**If you have any ideas for a Bruce/Betty and a Thor/Jane one, please tell me.**

**And PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS! I WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH I MADE YOU WINCE CAUSE OF THE CUTENESS!**

**Until the next time,**

**~MysteryGal5**


End file.
